Dress To Impress
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: It's Gratsu week and I was finally able to overcome Writers Block long enough to write a small one-shot. No guarantee it's good but you'll have to read it yourself to judge that fact. So, Natsu has to go shopping for some new clothes and she dragged Gray along. Should be fun? Not for Gray though.


Hey Guys, so I sort of just found out about Gratsu week (found out about 2 days ago) but I didn't know how it worked so I tried to figure that out. I didn't get the topics and stuff until today when I noticed that everyone was doing Gender Benders so I took it in myself to write on myself. Sorry it took so long to post though. I had a lot to do today. Sorry if I messed up on Natsu's parts. This is my first gender bender so it was difficult writing "she" instead of "he"

* * *

_Dress To Impress_

Girls love to shop. Girls love clothes. Girls love to take their time and try on every little thing in the store. All of these reasons and more are why Gray Fullbuster hates shopping with a passion. If he had his way he wouldn't have to be here, right now, inside a clothing shop, waiting for Natsu to choose a new outfit. If he could he would chillin' at the guild hall and eating a cup of shaved ice. But of course Gray had to drag her ass shopping because Lucy and Erza were busy on a mission.

Why she chose Gray, he'll never know. Why she couldn't go with Levy or Juvia was an even bigger question that will never be answered.

So while Gray sat in a chair in front of the changing room that Natsu was currently occupying, pretending not to be bored out of his mind, he waited patiently for her to come out so that he could comment on yet another one of her outfits.

Seriously he had no idea Natsu liked shopping this much. He always saw her in the same outfit for like 5 days a week so he thought that she didn't care what the hell she wore. She usually just raids Lucy's closet from what he heard.

Lucy must have gotten tired of it and ordered Natsu to buy her own clothes.

Sighing, Gray rubbed his temples; a head was beginning to form from so much thinking. What he wouldn't do to be in his bed right now, getting ready for a nap.

"Hey Gray, you ready, I'm coming out." Natsu called from behind the door.

Gray stopped before looking back up at the changing room in front of him. With a sigh he replied to the girl behind the door.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

He was hoping that Natsu was wearing something she loves so that they could finally get out of there. His patience was low and his annoyance was slightly beginning to rise.

With a turn of the knob and swift motion of the door being swung up, Natsu stepped out of the changing room. When Gray's eyes locked on her, they instantly widened.

**What the hell?**

Natsu had on a long white skirt that cut at the side, revealing lots of leg. There was a cover attached to it, a black layer covered the white and the black was trimmed with orange. A black belt was also around her waist. She also wore a black and vest that gave little to no imagination to her bust. Only a large white scarf covered any to none of it as it was wrapped around her neck.

Gray just stuttered immensely as he tried to say something. She turned around and admired herself in the door mirror. She smiled as she looked at herself in many different angles.

"I like it." Natsu smiled brighter before looking back at Gray. "What do you think Gray?"

Gray felt his face heat up as he admired Natsu's body. He would never admit it but he was attracted to the flame-brain princess of the guild. Many of the other guys in the guild as well are crushing on her but since Natsu is as much of an ass kicker as Erza it makes it difficult to flirt with her. Seeing her like this, it was like seeing a god stand before him, a super model, and a mirage. He was nervous that he was going to upset her or make her uncomfortable.

"I…I think it…may be…a bit…inappropriate." Gray finally said.

Natsu's face fell and she looked back at herself in the mirror with a frown. She gripped the vest and sighed, her eyes shutting in the process.

"Is it the vest?" She looked back at Gray from the mirror image. "Is it too much?"

Gray desperately wanted to say yes and cover up with his shirt but decided to quickly cheer her up.

"I would say no but I have to say yes. It seems as if you're flaunting yourself too much."

Gray immediately regretted his previous statement as he saw her face tighten and her fists clench.

"Are you calling me slutty?" Natsu shouted.

Gray instantly shot up and waved his arms around frantically. "No, no, no, I was just saying that a girl shouldn't show off that much skin until she's married."

Natsu's flames immediately went down and he looked at Gray with a sad look. "Are you saying this doesn't look good on me?"

"No, it looks great but it's not appropriate for fighting attire." Gray turned back to a random rack and grabbed something from it before showing it to Natsu. "Try this on next. I'm sure it will be even better."

Natsu looked at Gray and then back to the clothes before snatching it from him and escaping to the dressing room.

"Fine but if it sucks then I'm kicking your ass." Stopping at the door she looked back at the raven before smirking. "And you're gonna get it for that slut comment."

Gray's jaw dropped at her as she walked inside. He groaned and face palmed himself. "I didn't call you that." He muttered to himself.

Natsu didn't hear him as she quickly switched clothes. She was hoping and praying that this wasn't going to make her look weird. As she slipped on the fabric she noticed that it was figure hugging. It was when she slipped on that one sleeve she released how well it looked on her. She gasped in amazement before stepping out.

Gray looked up as he heard the door creak open again and he smiled at her. He was right. She looked great.

She stood in front of him, the black of the attire was slimming, and not that she needed it. The length of the skirt was manageable but not too short. It hugged her frame in all of the right places. She seemed to like that it was one sleeved as well.

"I see that you like it."

"Hell yeah, this thing rocks!"

She giggled and looked back at herself. She flipped her long pink hair out of the way and smiled at herself.

Gray smiled to himself, he was glad he could help her. Maybe they could finally get out of here. Natsu looked back at Gray from over shoulder.

"I'm getting this one." Natsu announced.

Gray smiled before standing up. "Great, so we can leave?" Gray asked, with a sign of relief.

"I don't know I was kinda hoping to look around a bit more." She said, putting a finger over her lips. Gray's face fell in shock and Natsu just laughed. "I'm kidding. Just let me change real fast."

Natsu walked inside the changing room to change while Gray just stood there and waited again for her to come out. He was just glad that this experience is finally over.

After a few more moments of waiting, Natsu stepped out with the outfit of choice in hand and smiled at Gray. She had her original outfit consisting of a green skirt and a black tank top and heels.

"Ready?" Natsu asked.

Gray nodded and the two went up the cashier's desk, paid for the clothes and left the building. Once outside Natsu sighed and took in the fresh air. She always enjoyed the sunshine and the slight breeze.

"Hey Gray." Natsu said.

"Hmm."

Gray didn't get a verbal response but before he knew it he was flying through the air and extreme pain was felt in his rear end.

Natsu smirked before shouting, "That's what you get for calling me a slut."

She disregarded the stares she got from the towns people and made her way down the street to her home. She frowned as she walked. She had fun with Gray, she really did. But why he couldn't tell she was trying to impress him, she didn't know. She sighed before letting it fall to the back of her mind.

However, somewhere in the east forest across town, Gray lay face first in the grass, a burned backside, and wonder to himself what the hell just happened.

As he sat up, he spit out some dirt in his mouth before looking up into the blue sky. He sighed before running a hand through his now messy raven hair.

"Man, these chicks are crazy."


End file.
